No One Refused the Offer
by deadeb03
Summary: No one ever refused the help of the earth's greatest warriors. Here's a quick poetic summary of the entire Dragonball Z series. Spoiler alert warning, in case you've never read/watched the entire series of this amazing story!
_In the Dragonball Z world, the warriors offer to save the world over and over again. And, as weak humans, we can't refuse the offer._

 **No One Refused The Offer**

Piccolo helped to save Goku's son.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku died to save everyone.  
No one refused the offer.

Piccolo took young Gohan to train.  
No one refused the offer.

The fighters worked hard; more strength to gain.  
No one refused the offer.

The aliens arrived, the fighters stood firm.  
No one refused the offer.

They stalled 'til Goku could take his turn.  
No one refused the offer.

With Gohan's help, the Saiyans were beat.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku let Vegeta fly away in defeat.  
No one refused the offer.

The friends went to Namek, new wishes to find.  
No one refused the offer.

Vegeta helped out when they got in a bind.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku stepped in when the Ginyu got rough.  
No one refused the offer.

Dende called forth the dragon so tough.  
No one refused the offer.

Piccolo returned to help in the fight.  
No one refused the offer.

Vegeta died; Goku gained might.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku turned Super because Krillen died.  
No one refused the offer.

He took care of Frieza before the planet fried.  
No one refused the offer.

Bulma gave Vegeta a place to stay.  
No one refused the offer.

Trunks killed Frieza like it was child's play.  
No one refused the offer.

He told of the future they all would soon meet.  
No one refused the offer.

They trained for three years, the androids to beat.  
No one refused the offer.

The androids arrived, Goku fought with no doubt.  
No one refused the offer.

Vegeta stepped in when Goku's heart gave out.  
No one refused the offer.

Trunks came back to lend them a hand.  
No one refused the offer.

Vegeta took on the new android band.  
No one refused the offer.

Piccolo and Kami merged into one.  
No one refused the offer.

Vegeta trained with his future son.  
No one refused the offer.

Cell absorbed androids because the Saiyans were stronger.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku taught Gohan to stay Super longer.  
No one refused the offer.

Cell held a tournament to prove he was tough.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku backed down so Gohan could show off his stuff.  
No one refused the offer.

Cell pulled a trick so Goku stepped in.  
No one refused the offer.

Even from beyond, he helped Gohan win.  
No one refused the offer.

Many years passed and Goku stayed dead.  
No one refused the offer.

Gohan went to school to fill up his head.  
No one refused the offer.

Videl blackmailed Saiyaman into a contest.  
No one refused the offer.

They all entered the tournament to see who's the best.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku came back; he wanted to fight, too.  
No one refused the offer.

Supreme Kai told of Bibidi, Bobidi and Buu.  
No one refused the offer.

Majin Vegeta challenged Goku to a match.  
No one refused the offer.

Gohan tried to prevent Buu's hatch.  
No one refused the offer.

Vegeta died trying to save the day.  
No one refused the offer.

Buu came back; Hercule agreed to play.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku taught the boys the fusion dance.  
No one refused the offer.

They practiced hard to stand a chance.  
No one refused the offer.

Goku and Vegeta merged to fight Evil Buu.  
No one refused the offer.

They grabbed family and friends and away they flew.  
No one refused the offer.

The Saiyans faced Buu, they gave it their all.  
No one refused the offer.

Hercule helped Goku make a giant Spirit Ball.  
No one refused the offer.

Everyone was saved, there was peace at last.  
No one refused the offer.

Friends gathered together and all had a blast.  
No one refused the offer.

Another tournament was held; Goku entered, too.  
No one refused the offer.

He wanted to test the reincarnated Buu  
No one refused the offer.

Uub had potential, Goku left with his friend.  
No one refused the offer.

Thank you for reading, it's finally the end!


End file.
